Memories of Autumn
by smurf87
Summary: Sanzo has memories of his child. Will things ever be the same for the gang again? Will he lose his child?


Disclaimer: I no own any characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Saiyuki

Memories of Autumn

* * *

Genjo Sanzo paced back and forth worriedly, anger building deep within him. Cho Hakkai sat in plastic chair playing cards on an old fold out table with Sha Gojyo who also sat in a plastic chair on the opposite side of the table. Son Goku lye stretched out across all the plastic chairs, except the two that were occupied by Hakkai and Gojyo, Hakuryuu (Sp?) rested on Goku's stomach as they slept. Sanzo glared at Goku, 'How could he sleep so calmly in a time like this? But, Sanzo's expression on his face never changed.

Sanzo found a spot on the cold floor and rested his head against the off white walls arms placed on his knees and his eyes closed. How could he have let this happen? He should have been more careful? Was it entirely his fault that they were here now in this dreadful hospital? What was he supposed to do, just sit and wait, praying that everything would be all right again? Was that even possible? Would everything ever be the same again? Probably not. Nothing would most likely ever be the same again. But, at this moment he had bigger things to worry about the other stuff could wait. Right now nothing was more important than what lye behind those double doors.

Sanzo pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his arms. If everything didn't turn out all right could he ever forgive himself? NO that blood would forever would be on his hands wouldn't it? Tears found their way to Sanzo's eyes as he attempted to fight them back with a fumbling effort. He couldn't possibly breakdown he was needed and had to stay strong. As Sanzo's emotional struggle continued within him, his mind couldn't help but to return to the thought that he was being punished? Was he? Was this a punishment for something? If it were he would do or give anything to make it right. What could he possibly be done now? For once in his adult life did Sanzo felt completely helpless? Like there was something was missing and if the worst occurs something would always be missing. Sanzo soon drifted off into a sea of memories that may haunt him for the rest of his days.

(Flashback/Dream)

Sanzo stood in the rain holding a small bundle in his arms. The cold rain fell all around him. Sanzo looked over at Hakkai who held an umbrella over him and the tiny newborn infant in his arms. "Come on Sanzo we need to keep the little one out of the chilly weather." Sanzo only nodded and walked slowly beside Hakkai to the apartment. When they entered room number 678 they were greeted by Goku and Gojyo. Goku jumped up and down at the site of the infant.

Gojyo peered into the blanket at the child's sleeping face, "What's the kid's name?" "Don't have one." Sanzo replied looking down at the baby. "

"Can I hold it? PLEASE CAN I HOLD IT!" Goku said rather loudly causing the child to shift whimpered only briefly in Sanzo's tighten grip and settled again in his arms silencing instantly. Sanzo glared at Goku and said in a low dangerous tone, "No so shut the hell up!" "Fine" Goku grumbled stocked over to the couch, plopping down and folded his arms and sulked.

Sanzo slowly walked over to his bedroom sleep suddenly wanting to take him over. Sanzo lye the slumbering infant on the bed, climbing on the bed beside the child and held the baby close to him and watched as the child slept peacefully in his embrace.

He watched the sleeping child while he began to think of names. He had tried many on his tongue before he was about ready to quit, none of the names he had thought of seemed to fit. Sanzo sighed in defeat as he looked out the window at the autumns leaves fell from the tree that was by his window. He quickly looked at the child and then back at the window with the falling colored leaves. Sudden struck with an idea, this autumn was beautiful as was this child. Since this child was born in this month during autumn's beauty he looked down at the child and smiled lightly. Henceforth his child will be known as Akimi, Autumn's beauty!

(End Flashback)

* * *

Where's this chapter please review and please NO FLAMES! 


End file.
